


The outside

by FreckledDragon



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledDragon/pseuds/FreckledDragon





	The outside

The radiating moon guards the sleeping Outside with its tiny but countless soldiers. I sit by the window gazing with my wide exploring eyes secretly cheering for the white specks of light to overpower the raging darkness. Only when the Lady carries me to my soft, restraining sheets do I tear my gaze away from the epic battle. I listen to the song of the wind, mourning the fallen soldiers. As usual, it comforts me and lulls me to sleep.

The caress of the sun is what awakens me. I smile from the gentleness of the soothing rays until a shadow forces us apart. The Lady releases me from the unbearable claw of the sheets. The Stranger is waiting for me. He puts cold steel on my chest and blinds my eyes with a lifeless light. Meanwhile, the birds and trees call to me, begging me to join them. They restrain me again.

Every day I lie in the restraining sheets not allowed to go outside. They talk in their bizarre tongue but all I hear is the calling from outside these tormenting walls. Only in the dark times am I allowed to watch the Outside from the only window in my cage.

The wind tells me of the four seasons. The Heat, in which it is unimaginably warm in my choking sheets but the birds sing of happiness. Next is the Mourning where the trees cry and the animals rush to prepare for the Silence. The Silence is the most frightening of them all. Everyone even the wind hushes and I have trouble sleeping. The Stranger with the cold hands examines me. The coldness makes me shiver and makes the Lady anxious. Those times the Stranger forces a burning liquid down my throat.

However, it is all worth it when the Awakening comes. Peculiar plants in different colours come to life and so does everyone else. It is a time of resurrection and birth, or so I am told.

It is one day during the Silence when the Stranger is examining the Lady. She coughs as I do. I hear the wind call softly to me. Without hesitation, I reply and on wobbly, unused legs begin my journey out of the cage towards the Outside. Even though my legs are new I stumble towards the calling of the sleeping trees. It is cold and my legs are numb. I continue.

Finally, I reach the sleeping trees. I feel their rough skin with my own hands. I hear the wind whisper in my ear and the sun is faintly caressing my hair. I cherish the sound of their joyful voices welcoming me with open arms. With a satisfied heart and mind, I let the darkness put me to an everlasting sleep with a promise of Awakening.


End file.
